He's Not the Only One
by Karupin.69
Summary: HIATUS. Ino yang patah hati karena kedekatan Shikamaru dan Temari, merasa putus asa. Untunglah ia bertemu seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya. *SaiIno
1. Chapter 1: Jealous

**Aloha! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Karuru-chan!! Kali ini ceritanya Tentang Ino yang lagi broken heart… Yah, pokoknya, jangan lupa R&R ya! **

* * *

**He's Not The Only One**

**Chapter I**

Seselesainya misi Tim 10, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji langsung mampir ke warung Yakiniku Q, warung favorit mereka.

"Ummh, harumnya udah kerasa, nih. Udah lama ga makan yakiniku.. Yakiniku, here I come!" seru Chouji dengan semangat '45-nya.

"Iya, bener tuh! Tapi Chouji, jangan teralu banyak ya makannya. Nanti kamu bias gen—ups, tambah subur, maksudku.. Kasian juga tuh Asuma-sensei, ntar dompetnya yang tipis jadi tambah tipis, lagi. Hi hi hi!" kata Ino jail. Asuma juga ketawa-ketiwi. Kenapa sih?

"Perayaan kali ini kan aku kok yang bayar." Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Ooh. Tumben kamu yang bayarin. Kalah main shogi, ya?" Ino pasang tampang menang.

"Bukan, sih. Aku kalah taruhan. Aku kan kemarin main PS di rumah Shino, terus tanding DDS sama Asuma-sensei, dia yang menang. Yang kalah harus nraktir deh."

Shikamaru, Shikamaru.. Ya iyalah! Orang pemales kaya dia disuruh main PS. DDS pula! Udah tau Shikamaru paling ngga bisa nyanyi sama nari. Dasar si Asuma itu! Menyerang kelemahan orang lain!

"Ooooh, begitu.. Memang sejak kapan Shino punya PS?" kata Ino dan Chouji kompak.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Ayo masuk." kata Asuma.

Mereka pun masuk. Setelah memesan makanan, Asuma-sensei mulai bersabda, "Misi kita kali ini, bla bla bla bli blu ble blo blo.." Asuma asyik nyerocos.

"Dan sebentar lagi akan ada tamu dalam rangka menjalin silaturahmi antar negara, untuk mewujudkan cita-cita almarhum hokage.. bla bla bla… Dan tamu kita ini dari Suna. Yaitu.."

Baru saja dibicarakan, Temari dan Kankurou masuk. Panjang umur tuh.

"Konnichiwa.."

"Yo! Temari-san! Apa kabar?" Kata Ino semangat. Temari hanya tersenyum dan langgsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, Tema-chan.. Bagaimana perjalanannya? Baik baik saja, kan?" kata Shikamaru sok.

"Ahaha, tentu aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou.."

_Shikamaru sama Temari kok akrab ya? _Batin Ino.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih.." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Atas bantuanmu untuk, yaah kau tahu kan kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal itu disini.."

"Ah, itu.. Sama-sama.. Jadi, apa kau menerima permintaanku?"

"Oh, Tentu. Mungkin kita bisa jalan besok."

"Trims. Kau baik sekali.."

_Hah?? Besok mereka mau jalan bareng? Ouch God!!_

Lalu makanan dihidangkan. Mereka sangat menikmati hidangan yang tersaji, sampai ada adegan..

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Temari keselek yakiniku super pedasnya.

"Kamu gak papa. Tema-chan?" kata Shikamaru. Temari Cuma mengangguk sambil menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. (Bukan sedih, tapi kepedesan!) Lalu Shikamaru mengelus pundaknya, dan memberi Temari segelas air putih.

_Ih. Sejak kapan, sih Shikamaru manggil Temari pake embel-embel -chan segala? Perasaan mereka bertengkar mulu deh. Lho? Ngapain juga ya aku protes gini? Tapi.. ko kaya ada yang ngeganjel di hati aku, ya?? Kenapa siih? Ah, bodo amat! Si amat aja engga bodo! _

Lalu Ino cemberut sendiri dan jadi nggak nafsu makan. Padahal, dua orang yang disebelahnya lagi pada berbunga-bunga tuh.

_Kukuruyuk, kuruyuk, kuruyuuk.. _(Tu ayam lama banget ya berkokoknya?) Eh bukan deh, itu kan suara perut Ino yang tereak-tereak minta makan.. (Beneran ayam, dong?)

_Lapeer.. Gara-gara tu orang, aku jadi ga nafsu makan. Dianya untung tuh, aku penghemat biaya.. Lapaar! Males kebawah lagi. Ayah pasti udah ngorok. Duuh. Euweuh gawe gini.. Hmm.. Telepon Sakura aja aah.._

Ino segera mengambil HPnya dan menelepon Sakura.

"Nee?? Sakura? Ino desu.. Gimana, ada gossip baru ngga?? Haah? Masa?? Neji sama Tenten jadian? Ngga salah tuh? Terus gimana nasib si Lee?? Oooh, patah hati tu anak. Udah bunuh diri lon?? Eits! Jangan teriak dong! Iya, iya! Aku bercanda kok! O iya! Si Kotetsu dan Izumo tadi.. bla.. bla.. bla.. Hahahaha! Eh, Sakura-chan. Besok aku main ke rumah kamu nih. Mau minjem komik Yakitate! Japan.. Pliis ya?? Hah? Ngga bisa? Kenapa? Iiiih! Mo nonton ko aku ngga diajak sih? Pokoknya besok aku ikut! Eh, siapa aja yang ikut? Oooh.. Neji, Tenten, aku, kamu, Lee, Kiba, ama Naruto n Hinata? Nonton apa? Hah? Gimana Neji?? Ocee.. Jam 11 di Konoha 21 yaa.. Arigatou!"

Tidak terasa, ternyata Ino udah ngobrol sama Sakura lebih dari seperempat jam. Ino segera mengecek pulsanya. Fiuh.. Untung cuma habis lima ribu. Pake IM7 sih, setelah 90 detik tarifnya 0,000…7 per detik. Padahal baru aja kemarin isi pulsa (tepatnya transfer (nyuri) pulsa) dari Chouji). (Kasihan Chouji..)

Esoknya..

"Ino! Kita disini..!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Konnichiwa minna! Gomen! Lama nunggu ya? Aku telat bangun niih.."

"Gapapa laah.. Lagian kita udah beli tiketnya kok. Yup. Pas 8. Aku, kamu, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata. Tapi.. maaf ya Ino.. Mungkin kamu ga satu baris sama kita.."

"Iiih, ko gitu sih?"

"Salah sendiri kamu telat! Masih mending aku dari subuh ngajentrung beli karcis!" Kata Kiba protes. "Guk!" Akamaru setuju.

"Ah" kata Lee tiba-tiba. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Dia ada misi sama Kakashi sensei..." Jawab sakura

Oooohh..

"Hare gene ada misi! Cape deeh!"

"Kalo ngga salah, Shino juga ngga bisa ikut. Iya kan, Neji?" Kata Tenten.

"Iya, dia lagi sibuk main PS Bleach. Katanya Ichigo dkk. udah masuk Soul Society."

"Hah?? Udah nyampe situ! Gila, keren tuh si Shino. Diam-diam menghasutkan." Yaa, akhirnya datang juga.. Ini dia dialog pertama pahlawan kita.. Naruto Uzumaki! (Pahlawan apanya?)

"Diam-diam menghanyutkan, Naruto-kun.." Hinata mengoreksi.

"Oh, ha ha iya, aku lupa!"

"Lupa, apa memang baka??" Seru yang lain. Kemudian aksi bak buk bak buk nya Naruto dkk. Dan tawa lepas yang terdengar sangat indah. (apaan sih? Ga penting deehh..)

_Duuh, temen-temen tega banget sih? Bersenang senang di atas penderitaan sang Ino! Ini nih! Shikamaru yang terlihat mesra sama Temari! _Batin Ino.

Sekarang Ino yang beraksi. "Kalian ini!" Ino menjitak semua yang berpartisipasi dalam pertengkaran kecil-kecilan itu. "Malu tau diliatin orang!"

"Oh ya, Emang kita nonton film apa?"

**TBC…**

**Haha? Garing ya? Aku bingung alurnya bageimana… Apakah –piip-? Atau –piip-? Maaf, maaf… Masih belum ada konfliknya… Tapi, makasih ya udah mau baca fic jelek ini… Hixz…**

**Aiioh ripiuu!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realize

**He's Not The Only One**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

Ino segera mencari-cari tempat duduknya. Yaah, gak apa apa deh, meski terpisah. Plus ngga dikasih tau mau nonton apa. Semoga bukan film 'membosankan' kayak Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Ino duduk di barisan ke 7 dari belakang. Sedangkan yang lainnya di barisan 4. Di sebelah kirinya ada anak kecil yang imuut, banget ampe Ino mau nyubit dia. Tapi sayang.. Itu adalah anaknya Pakkun. Alias anjing. Jadi syerem deh.. Lalu, di sebelah kanannya ada seorang cowok berkulit putih. Putiih, banget. Rambutnya pendek, lurus dan hitam. Poninya hampir menutupi mata. Jadi mirip kunti deh.. hii.

"Eh. Ma-maaf, ini film apa ya?" Tanya Ino ke Si Cowok Kunti (Teganya!)

"Ah? Ini.. Kau salah masuk studio atau.. Ah. Gomennasai.. Ini.. Teletubbies the Movie." Kata si Kunti dengan senyum manisnya.

_What?? Bujug bunengg, demi pantat Itachi yang bisulan!! Ga salah tuh! Teletubbies?? Oh. No! Am I Dreaming?? Teletubbies? Yang setenar Harry Potter itu?? Ouch God.. Lucky banget aku.. This is my fave movie!! Baru aja hari ini premiere, tiketnya udah dapet pula! Kasian aja tuh si Kiba dari subuh udah ngantri..!_

_Yaah.. Not bad laah, Teletubbies the Movie. Masih mending daripada nonton Akatsuki the Movie. Aku ga tega nontonnya, coz kakakku, Si Dei-chan jadi banci kaleng plus gay.. Sama si Tobi yang somutt ituu Ho ho ho.. Dan ternyata ada hikmahnya juga duduk disini. Tepatnya di sebelah cowok ganteng ini. Duuh, jadi doki-doki! Baguslah, sekalian melupakan sejenak tentang Shikamaru! Tapi, kayaknya aku pernah ngeliat si cowok kunti deh? Tapi siapa? Dimana ya? Duh. Amnesia nih! Kepala aku harus dijedukin lagi biar sembuh amnesianya.. (Sinetron-sinetron biasanya gitu, kan?)_

Lampu bioskop sudah diredupkann, lalu terdengar lagu intro Teletubbies..

_Teletubbies, Teletubbies! Tinky Winky! Dipsy, Lala, Po! Pooo! Teletubbies, Teletubbies.. Ucapkaan, haaaalo! Aaaa Ooooo!_

Sayangnya, meski layarnya lebar, Ino ga bisa liat sebagian layarnya. Soalnya dua orang didepannya dikuncir satu keatas, sedangkan yang satu lagi dikuncir empat.

_Uh! Nyebelin banget sih! Mana mesra abis lagi! Topi Dipsy ilang aja udah jerit-jerit n pepelukan! Cuih! Dasar kucir ijuk! Wait wait.. Kucir ijuk?? Itu kaan.. Shikamaru!!_

Ino kaget setengah mati. Ngga nyangka, itu kan Shikamaru! Dan yang dikuncir empat itu pasti Temari! Ino sampai hokcai (olohok ngacai). Ngga sadar juga orang yang disebelah kanannya ngeliatin dia. Untung aja adegan yang lagi diputer saat para Teletubbies lagi makan pudding. Jadi Ino dikira kabita.

_Tadi niatnya mau ngelupain Shikamaru! Ko bisa-bisanya ketemu, sih? Sama Temari Lagi! Bodo ah! Tapi.. Ko hati aku terasa perih, ya? Apa ini yang namanya.. Cemburu?_

Tes.. Tes.. Tes.. (tes, satu dua tiga, satu dua tiga.) Tes.. clak! Air mata Ino mulai berjatuhan. Ino mulai menangis meskipun ia tak berniat. Air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Tak peduli kanan kirinya melihati dia, Ino terus nangis bombay..

**--**

Selesai nonton, Ino dan Sakura makan (ya iyalah, masa be'ol??) di foodcourt Mall Konoha. Ohiya. Curhat juga.

Sakura heran dengan sikap Ino yang biasanya ceria, sekarang jadi nangis begini. Maka dari itu, Sakura mengajak Ino untuk makan sekaligus curhat.

Kalau yang lainnya, sih.. NejiTen ke Gramedia, Katanya Tenten mau beli gulungan prkamen, persediaannya udah abis tuh gara gara dimakan Lee.. (Juki juki, just kidding..). Neji mau beli Teenlit,

Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata nekat nonton Icha Icha Paradise, sedangkan Lee sendiri lagi nyanyi di panggung dekat foodcourt situ. Maklum, lagi ada acara kontes nyanyi.. Dan jangan dikira, ya. Suara Lee itu, wuih! Malaikat banget deh! Pokoknya yang langsung denger langsung terpukau, eh-terpaku dan langsung pingsan saking 'wuih' nya itu loh..

"Ooh, jadi gitu ya ceritanya.." Kata Sakura setelah Ino selesai bercerita. "Kalo gitu.. Itu namanya cemburu.. Ino-chan"

"Hah? Cemburu? Masa sih??"

"Yup. Kamu datang ke orang yang tepat niih.. Sakura si Dokter Cinta! Paparapapapapap! Kubutuh dokter cinta!" Kata Sakura sambil niruin gayanya dewi-dewi yang dikolaborasi goyangnya Dewi Perssik. (Bayangin ndiri aja...)

"Sakura!"

"Haha! Iya deeh, becanda, becanda, kan ceritanya lagi menghibur kamu..!"

Ino pun akhirnya tersenyum juga.. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, ia menangis lagi. Ia mengingat masa-masa kenangannya bersama Shikamaru dulu.. waktu ino melakukan shintenshin no jutsu, siapa yang menopangnya? Shikamaru.. Waktu Ino dalam kesulitan, siapa yang menolong? Lalu kalau motor Mio Chouji rusak, siapa yang mengantarkannya pulang? Tertawa bersama, sedih bersama, bertengkar bersama..

Tapi kini tidak lagi, Shikamaru malah selalu bersama Temari. Pantas saja. Shikamaru setiap malem minggu suka membeli bunga, dikira buat ziarah ke makam neneknya.., dan ternyata untuk temari! Setiap malem minggu! Mungkin sekalian latihan kali yah, bawa bunga sebesar itu… Bunga Rafflesia gitu loh!

Ya, itu dulu.. Dan bodohnya, ia juga baru menyadari bahwa ia suka Shikamaru sekarang. Sekarang! Dan sekarang, Shikamaru keburu diambil Temari..

Kalau Temari sih, Ino masih rela.. Lha kalo Tonton atau Tsunade-sama (selera Shikamaru itu yang unik-unik ya..)? Ino nggak rela! Lagipula Ino juga mengenal Temari, cantik, baik, pintar, dan.. Seleranya Shikamaru.. Unik.. rambutnya itu lho.. Nyaris kembar siam.

Sedangkan Ino? Hanya cewek chuunin biasa, ngga secantik Temari, ngga sedewasa Temari, suaranya cempreng bener…

Tangis Ino semakin keras. Tak peduli semua orang disekelilingnya memandanginya.

10 menit, 15, 20, 30 menit.. Akhirnya ino udah capek nangis.

_Gokigen! Ino! Di dunia ini banyak banget yang lebih bagus dari Shikamaru Contohnya aja, cowok imut tadi! Tapi.. I want Shikamaru! He's mine! _(Sejak kapan??)_!_

"Ino.. Aku pro ke kamu, kok.. Aku tetap sahabatmu.."

"Trims Sakura.."

"Lagian.. Kan cowok di dunia gak cuman Shikamaru! Masih banget ko yang lebih dari dia! Chouji lebih gendut, Neji lebih ja'im, Sasuke lebih ganteng, tapi jangan Sas-cakes! Dia punyaku! Dan kiba lebih ceria.. Ya kaan? Oia! Satu lagi, ada lho, nanti kukenalin deh!"

"Hi hi. Trims ya, Sakura.."

Siing. Mereka berdua diem-dieman. Sampai-sampai…

_Racuun! Racuun!_ Kirain apa, ada yang jualan racun. Taunya HP Sakura memakai ringtonenya The Cangcuters.

"Duuh, Ino! Maaf ya, mungkin aku cuma bisa nemenin kamu ampe sekarang! My Adarling, Si Sasu-chan udah nunggu aku di basement! Dia habis pulang dugem di kebon binatang sama guru kakashi!"

"Oh! It's OK! Btw.. Thanx banget ya Sakura"

"Yup, sama-sama.."

Setelah cipika-cipiki, Sakura pun berlalu. Kini Ino tinggal sendiri.

_Terus aku pulang sama siapa? Udah malem gini.._

_--_

**Maaf sekali, sodara-sodara, Sai masih belum muncul! Ntar di chappie 3 deh! Saia langsung apdead 2 chap sekaligus nih. Yippie!**

**Aiio, Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Met Him

Berbunga-bunga

**He's Not The Only One**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

Berbunga-bunga.

Itulah yang dirasakan Ino saat ini. Sakura juga sampai aneh melihatnya. Kemarin-kemarin, mewek mulu, sekarang, cengar-cengir..

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ino-chan, kamu ngga salah minum obat kan?"

"Hm?" Ino menyeruput kuah ramennya. Ya, sekarang mereka berada di Ichiraku Ramen. "Haah? Haku thakh hafa hafa khokk(Hah? Aku taka pa apa kok..)"

"Iiih, Ino jorok. makan jangan sambil bicara doong!" Tuh kaan! Ino salah minum obat.. Biasanya kan Ino paling apik, paling sopan, perfeksionis, dan bla bla bla..

"Fuuah! Aku sudah kenyang!" Seru Ino lega. "Ini. Arigatou, Ayame-san!" Ino menyodorkan uangnya, sambil senyam senyum.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah luar biasanya Ino ini bengong. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Ah. Gini lho, Sakura-chan.. Aku memang belum cerita, ya?"

_Flashback.._

_Saat itu Ino bingung mau ngapain. (itu lho.. sesaat setelah Sakura dijemput Sasuke, Ino kan masih di foodcourt, dia belum pulang..) Toko-toko udah mau ditutup, ngga bisa cuci mata. Makan, udah kenyang. Shopping, sakurata. Hhhh, pulang aja deh.. Gapapa kok naik angkot juga.. Daripada mesti jalan kaki.. Yang ada malah jadi betis Maradonna deh.._

"_Hei. Kau belum pulang?" Seseorang memegang pundaknya. Kakaknya Ino, Deidara._

"_Ah. Dei-kun.. Lama tidak bertemu.." Ujarnya lesu._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Masa cuman gitu, sih, responnya ke kakak yang jarang ketemu ini.." Kata Deidara tulus, ia duduk di sebelah Ino._

"_Sudahlah, Dei-kun.. Aku takapa.. Mm, habis dari mana?" Ino senyum. Maksa._

"_Habis nonton Icha Icha Paradise ma akatsuki lainnya. Tuh!" Deidara menunjuk beberapa temannya. Terlihat Konan dan Pein sedang bergandengan tangan sambil makan es krim berdua. Tobi lagi main di game center, Hidan ma Kakuzu lagi ngitung duit, Itachi lagi 'ngasuh' Sasori, Zetsu cuman ngeliatin doang.. Sedangkan Kisame lagi muntah-muntah abis makan sup ikan hiu. Kasihan.. Hiu kok makan hiu?_

"_Oooh. Mau pulang kapan?"_

"_Pasti mau minta anterin, kan? Iya deh.. sekalian aku juga mau ngambil baju. Stok bajuku di asrama udah abis sih.."_

"_Arigatou, nii-chan."_

_Lalu Deidara dan Ino pamit ke Akatsuki yang lainnya. Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir. _

"_Gila No! Gua lupa! Kuncinya tadi gua titipin di temen gua, Sai!"_

"_Iiih! Nii-chan pikunan banget sih! Sekarang si Sai nya dimana! Suruh sini cepetan!" Ino yang dari tadi udah kesel, tambah dikeselin lagi sama abangnya yang satu ini._

"_Iya, iya!" Deidarah merogoh sakunya dan menelepon orang yang bernama Sai. "Sai. Gua di basement nih. Anterin kunci mobil guah! Eh, ato engga sekalian aja lo anterin adik gua ke rumah!Kunci mobil gua kasiin Zetsu ajah! Oh, oke-oke.."_

"_Apa katanya?"_

"_Yasud. Kamu dianter sama temenku, Sai. Dia seumuran sama kamu, kok. Mudah mudahan kalian akrab. Udah yaa! Aku balik lagi aja ke atas, mo maen bowling!" Kata Deidara sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Ino sendirian di basement._

_Gondook!_

_Urat di dahi Ino nyaris keluar. Sampai ada seseorang memanggil namanya dengan merdu.. "Ino, ya?"_

_Ino yang barusan mukanya merah kayak tomat gara-gara ngambek, sekarang tambah merah lagi, bukan gara-gara ngambek, tapi gara gara takjub sama kegantengan Sai._

"_... (Takjub. Can't say any words)" _

"_?" Sai Cuma senyum._

"_Ah, I-iya.. Sai, ya? Temennya Dei-kun? Maaf ya.. merepotkan.." Kata Ino gugup. Duuh, kedengeran gak ya, suara detakan jantungku??_

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa, sesama manusia harus saling membantu, kan.. Eh, Kamu yang tadi nonton Teletubbies the Movie di sebelah aku, ya?"_

"_Hah? Ah, iya! Aku ingat! Aku sempat nanya padamu!.." _

"_Hmm.. Ternyata kamu adiknya Deidara-senpai. Ah. Aku Sai, kohai nya Deidara-senpai di Asrama.."_

"_Hm, Aku Ino.. Makasih ya.."_

_Sai Cuma senyum lalu berjalan ke arah mobil hitam._

Wah, jangan-jangan Jaguar ini mobilnya? Hmm, lucky banget aku.. Shikamaru dibuang, dapet Sai nih.. Udah ganteng, tajir lagi! He he..

_Sai mendekati mobil jaguar itu._

Tuh kaan, mobil itu punya Sai!

_Tapi, Sai berjalan ke arah kirinya.._

Kok? Disebelah kirinya kan mobil butut??

"_Maaf, Ino-san.. Mobilku yang ini (nunjuk ke Jaguar) akinya soak, jadi pake mobil pengawalku saja. Maaf ya.."_

Huff, kirain mobilnya.. Butut sih.. Bener-bener ga sesuai sama wajahnya kalo pake mobil tronton begini! Punya pengawal, lagi.. beneran tajir.. Ck ck ck..

_Di perjalanan, mereka hanya diam-diaman. Bahkan Ino yang cerewet juga bungkam seribu bahasa, alias gak tau mau ngomongin apa.._

"_Mmm, kamu tau kan dimana rumahku?" Buka Ino._

"_Tentu. Aku pernah main ke rumah Dei-senpai. Dia juga cerita kalau dia punya adik.. Tapi, waktu itu kamu lagi tidur."_

Ooh, pantesan. Kok gue kaya kenal, ya? Sai baik juga.. Ga kaya Sasuke yang ngomong seperlunya. Si Sakura hebat euy, bisa tahan Mister Kul ituh.

"_Ooh.."_

_Setelah itu, mereka mulai membicarakan satu sama lain.. Mulai dari hobi, pangkat, keluarga, tuker-tukeran nomer HP.. bla bla bla.._

_End Flash Back_

"Lalu? Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Masa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sih? Ngga gue banget deeh.. Kalo aku sih, harus kenal betul ama tu orang, baru bisa fall in love.."

"Dasar mudasir!"

"Hehe, lagian.. Aku masih belum ngelupain Shikamaru, kok.." Tiba-tiba sorot mata Ino berubah sedih.

"Yaelah.. Mulai dehh.. Ah tau ah! Ino, makasih traktirannya ya! Aku harus latihan nih, ma Naruto cs! Yuk bye!"

"Bye.."

"Ino ya?" Sesorang dengan suara malasnya berkata seperti itu.. Ya, Shikamaru..

"Shi—Shikamaru? Kenapa—kamu tadi ngga denger pembicaraan kami kan?"

"Hah? Engga kok, aku baru nyampe."

"Fiuhh.." Ino lega. Kalo Shikamaru denger.. Bisa-bisa.. Apa ya? Kan ga ada hubungannya? Hehe.. Tauk ah!

"Ya sudah, Sikamaru. A—aku harus pul— umm.."

"Ayo ke taman. Aku ingin bicara.."

"Eh?"

--

**TBC…**

**Sekali lagih maaf, Sai nya hanya sebentar munculnya! Ntar di chap selanjutnya, Sainya aku banyakin deh!**

**Aioh! Ripiu!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sayonara

**He's Not the Only One**

**Chapter 4**

--

"Ayo ke taman." Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, dan menarik tangan Ino. "Aku ingin bicara.."

"Eh?" Ino anteng saja diseret-seret Shikamaru, "Ah! Makasih, Ayame-san!" Ino dan Shikamaru pun beranjak dari Ichiraku Ramen.

"Shikamaru! Mau kemana? Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet! Aku capek! Tanganmu juga—"

Shikamaru yang tersadar akan perbuatannya itu langsung melepas tangan Ino. "Sori deh… Kita ke taman, ya? Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan…"

--

Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di DPR, di bawah pohon rindang. Shikamaru bersandar pada pohon, sedangkan Ino masih berdiri.

"Pohon ini kan…" Ino memandangi pohon sakura itu.

"Iya! Tempat dulu aku, kau dan Chouji sering bermain! Kau msih ingat toh?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa…" Ino ikut duduk bersandar pada pohon.

"Ano," Shikamaru memulai. "boleh curhat?"

"Ha? Curhat? Hmm, mencurigakan! Seorang Shikamaru curhat? Ada apa gerangan?" Ino duduk bersila. Untung kali ini dia memakai jeans putih plus kaus berlengan sesikut berwarnya ungu tua. Hmm, musim gugur yang agak dingin, Shikamaru juga memakai sweater tebal.

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Tentu boleh. Ayolah, mungkin aku bisa membantu…"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. Ino kebingungan. Lalu Shikamaru dengan entengnya berkata, "Aishiteru…!"

Ino bengong. Tidak percaya pada hal yang baru saja dikatakan Shikamaru. Ino cuma senyum,

_Huh, Shikamaru, jangan membuatku tertawa… Kau itu orang yang bukan dengan gampangnya berkata 'aishiteru'!_

"Itukah hal yang ingin kau nyatakan di depan Temari?"

"Ino…" Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'kok tau, sih?'. "…Kau tahu juga, yah?"

Ino kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang ia paksakan. Otot otot di sekitar mukanya sudah sulit untuk membuat senyum yang tulus. Mukanya menghadap Shikamaru, tetapi tatapan matanya kemana-mana.

"Shikamaru…" Ino menyibakkan rambutnya yang kena angin. "Aku ini sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu… Kau tidak mungkin mengatkan hal seperti ini secara terang-terangan kepada orang yang kau sukai!"

Shikamaru nyengir kuda. "Hehehe, kau tau saja…"

"Jadi, kau menyukainya, ya?" Ino memeluk lututnya sambil menerawang langit yang hampir senja.

"Begitulah… Menurutmu, apa aku cocok dengannya?"

Ino cuma diam saja. "Ino?" Shikamaru menanti jawaban Ino.

Ino menghela nafas, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru dan seraya berkata, "Ya! Kalian berdua sangat serasi! Kalian juga sepertinya nyambung… Sama-sama pintar, sama-sama tampan dan cantik, sama-sama baik, model rambut kalian pun nyaris sama. Benar-benar serasi, deh!"

_Duh, Shikamaru, kenapa kamu mesti minta pendapat padaku, sih? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti! Baka! Aku ini menyukaimu! MENYUKAIMU! Andai yang kau nyatakan tadi benar-benar tulus untukku…_

"Hohoho, begitu, ya? Kukira aku tidak serasi dengannya…" terdengar nada kelegaan dari kalimat barusan, Shikamaru langsung melamun, sepertinya berimajinasi seberapa serasinya ia dan Temari.

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah 'menembaknya'?"

"Huh, belum sih… Makannya tadi aku latihan dulu… Hahaha! Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Keberatan banget. Gimana coba kalau aku menyukaimu?"

_Hwaa! Stupid mouth! Ngapain aku ngomong gitu?? Mampus aku!_

"Eh?"

"Eng, engga ding… Aku ngga keberatan… Maksudku, bagaimana jika orang yang kau ajak 'latihan' itu benar-benar menyukaimu? Dan untungnya aku tidak menyukaimu, hahaha!" Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kupikir kau menyukaiku… Aku ini GR ya? Haha…"

_Iya! Aku menyukaimu! SANGAT! Tapi, sudah tidak ada harapan untukku, kan?_

"Huu, ke GR-an tuh! Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Lagipula, aku sudah punya cowok kok!"

_Shit! My stupid mouth!! Kenapa lo ngomong gitu? Gua kan belum punya pacar!!_

"Ha? Cowok? Jadi kamu udah punya pacar? Kok ngga cerita-cerita padaku, sih?" Shikamaru noel-noel lengan Ino. (Najist! Hidup ShikaTema!)

"Memangnya aku harus selalu melapor padamu, hah? Memangnya aku ini anak buahmu? Kau anggap aku ini siapa, hah?"

"Kau itu sahabat terbaikku. Setelah Chouji, sih."

Tanpa sadar, muka Ino langsung memerah, buru-buru Ino memalingkan wajahnya supaya wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Be, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, kau juga sahabatku! Setelah Sakura, tentunya…"

"Kita, jadi sahabat saja, ya?" Shikamaru mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, lau Ino menyambutnya sehingga kelinking mereka saling terkait.

"Iya, janji…!" keduanya tersenyum, meski sebenarnya hati Ino terasa sakit untuk mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebatas 'sahabat' saja. Yah, lebih baik daripada 'teman'.

"Hwaah, dingin sekali! Hampir jam 5!"

"Ng?" Shikamaru melepas sweater abu-abunya dan memberikannya pada Ino. "Pakailah… Nanti kau sakit… Sudah ya! Trims banget atas waktunya!" Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Ino dan berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tanagnnya.

"Aku… Ditinggal lagi, ya?" Ino memakai sweater milik Shikamaru. _Lumayan lah, sahabat… Not bad…_

Ino bukanya segera beranjak dari tempatnya karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Ia malah bersandar pada pohon, matanya menatap kosong pada langit yang memunculkan warna senjanya. Daun-daun yang berguguran, angin yang berhembus lembut, seakan-akan akan pergi selamanya.

Nyaris Ino ketiduran, jika ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Terdengar lagu intro dari ringtone ponselnya, dilihatnya layer ponsel. Aniki. Calling.

Ino mengacuhkan ponselnya begitu saja, malah terhanyut dalam lagu yang dilantunkan LaLuna.

_Selepas kau pergi…_

_Tinggallah disini ku sendiri…_

_Ku merasakan sesuatu,_

_Yang t'lah hilang di dalam hidupku…_

Satu per-satu air matanya bergulir di atas pipinya, ia memejamkan matanya, menghayati lagu tersebut.

_Dalam lubuk hatimu,_

_Kuyakin kau pun sebenarnya tak…_

_Inginkan lepas dariku…_

_Tahukah kau kini ku terluka…_

Kasihan pada kakaknya yang menelepon, Ino mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

'Ino-chan? Kau dimana?'

"Aku, di DPR. Kakak tahu kan? Tempat dulu aku sering bermain bersama dengan Shika dan Chouji."

'Tunggulah disitu! Aku segera menjemputmu! Dan jangan menolak! Nanti ayah mencincangku!'

"Hn…"

'Ino-chan? Kau menangis, ya? Suaramu serak…'

"Aku—" Ino tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Buru buru ia menekan tombol 'eject' pada ponselnya.

Ia mengotak atik ponselnya, masuk ke menu MP3 player, menyetel kembali lantunan lagu dari LaLuna.

_Bantu aku, membencimu…_

_Ku terlalu mencintaimu_

_Dirimu begitu,_

_Berarti untukku…_

Ia menyusut air matanya. Ia beranjak dan mengitari pohon tersebut mencari-cari sesuatu yang terukir di siti.

'Chouji,Shikamaru,Ino… Are best friend forever!'

Ia tersrnyum tipis. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah ia buat bersama Shikamaru, dan terlalu banyak kenangan manis bersamanya. Terlalu sulit pula untuk melupakannya.

_Untuk apa aku menangis? Toh dia masih menganggapku sahabat! Tapi, perasaan ini… Aku sudah tak mampu lagi membendungnya! Shikamaru… Berbahagialah dengan Temari, semoga berhasil! Aku mendukungmu!Aku akan melupakanmu!_

Ino kembali menangis dalam kesendirian…

_Bantu aku membencimu,_

_Ku terlalu mencintaimu_

_Dirimu begitu,_

_Berarti untukku…_

Kami-sama! Tolonglah aku! Bantu aku untuk melupakannya! Bantu aku untuk membencinya! Oh, Kami-sama… Andai saja di hadapanku ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku!

_Lupakanku dalam tidurmu_

_Yang pernah mencintaimu_

_Kau memang tercipta,_

_Bukanlah untukku…_

Ino memejamkan matanya, berharap do'anya dikabulkan oleh sang pencipta. _Kami-sama…_ Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Ternyata…

"Ino…" seseorang memanggilnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Ino. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara seorang pemuda yang belum lama ia kenal, Sai.

"Sa-Sai??" Ino buru-buru mengusap pipinya yang basah.

_Kami-sama… Apakah dia orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku itu?_

"Iya Ino… Ini, aku, Sai. Aku disuruh kakakmu untuk menjemputmu…"

"Aah, aaa… Makasih ya… Sepertinya kakakku selalu merepotkanmu…"

Sai hanya senyum seraya membantu Ino berdiri lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini bukan naik mobil tronton, bukan juga naik Jaguar, tapi naik Diego. Eh, engga ding, naik Honda City hitamnya. Yah, saking tajirnya Sai, jadi mobilnya pasti lebih dari satu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti habis menangis, ya?" kata Sai sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat…" Ino maksa senyum lagi.

Mobil mereka pun melaju melawan angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya, angin yang begitu bebas, bebas sebebas bebasnya. Keduanya terlarut dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis seorang Ino.

"Hei… Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Dari tadi kau hanya melihat keluar jendela saja… Mungkin kau bisa bercerita padaku, yah, aku tidak memaksa, sih…"

"Masa' cerita di mobil? Ntar kamu ngga konsen nyetir lagi…"

"Kalau gitu, kita mampir dulu ya?"

"Ha?"

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus deh…"

"…" Ino menimang-nimang ajakan Sai. _Ikut, engga, ikut, engga, ikut, engga… Ikut, takut diculik, enggh! Ga boleh gitu! Ni orang udah dapet kepercayaan dari Aniki. Kalo ngga ikut, ngga enak sama dianya, udah cape cape jemput… Ikut aja deh… _"Okei…"

"Nah, gitu dong!" dengan refleknya Sai mengucek ngucek rambut Ino sambil cengar cengir.

--

**TBC**

**Hwehh, jadi begini deh.. Aioh ripiu, kawan kawan! Jangan lewatkan chapter depan yang Insya Allah bakal di apdet se sun sun nyah…! Mumpung lagi libur nih… Hehehe…**

**Baru rencana nih, chap depan banyak romancenya. Hahaha!**

**Tengs besar yang udah mau baca kisah ini, ya!**

**Ripiu sangat diharapkand!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprised

**He's Not Only the One**

**Chapter 5**

**--**

"Ino… Sudah sampai nih…" Sai memanggil Ino, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ditatapnya Ino yang ternyata telah memejamkan matanya. Ia teridur.

"Dasar… Sudah capek menangis, ya?" dengan refleknya Sai mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino.

_Kau… Cantik sekali… Aroma rambutmu wangi sekali, hmh, wangi cemara, shamponya pakai karbol yah?_

Sai menyentuh rambut Ino yang dikucir kuda itu.

_Lembut selembut sapu ijuk…_

Kini Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. 20 senti, 10 senti…

"Sai?" Tiba-tiba Ino membuka matanya dan mendapati wajahnya dan Sai berdekatan.

Sai buru-buru menjauh. "Ah, I, In, Ino!! Haha… Euh… Umm, udah bangun, udah bangun ya?? Heheh…"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. _Perasaan tadi Sai… Ah! Ngga mungkin!_

"Engg, Ino… Udah nyampe nih…"

"Udah nyampe? Tadi aku ketiduran, ya?"

"Iya, tadi kau ketiduran… Tenang, sekarang masih jam setengah delapan kok…"

_Tadi aku ketiduran? Jadi… Sai tadi melihat wajahku saat tidur, dong? Duh, aku ngiler ga yah?? _Ino cepat-cepat meraba di sekitar bibirnya. Kering. _Huff… Untung, saja…_

Ino membuka kaca jendelanya, dilihatnya pemandangan yang sangat indah—yang paling indah—yang pernah ia lihat. Lampu lampu kota yang terlihat seperti kunang-kunang saking kecilnya, tampak serasi dengan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang dan terang bulan. Meskipun di daerah itu sangat minim bangunan, dan agak sepi, setidaknya ada warung warung kecil yang menjual jagung bakar atau sate…

Di sini juga udaranya dingin-dingin empuk. Wajib bawa jaket kalo ngga mau masuk angin. Udaranya dingin karena daerah itu sudah masuk di kaki gunung.

"Waah! Sai! Indah sekali! Aku saja belum pernah ke tempat ini! Ternyata ada tempat seindah ini di Konoha…!" kata Ino sambil sumringah.

"Hihihi…" (bukan ketawa ala kunti, tapi ketawa imut ala Sai. Terlalu memabukkan untuk dideskripsikan.) "Akhirnya kamu bisa ketawa juga…Ini memang agak jauh dari Kota, sih… Tapi ini masih di Konoha, di daerah Kodago…"

"Tempat ini…" tiba-tiba sorot mata Sai berubah menjadi sedih. "Tempat yang sering kukunjungi bersama kakakku… Kami sering sekali kemari. Tapi… Itu dulu."

"Oh ya? Lalu sekarang kakakmu di mana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sai hanya senyum. Ia mengagkat jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Di atas sana…!"

Ino sedikit tercekat, "ma, maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Sudahlah… Itu kan memang kenyataannya…"

Hening.

"Umm—"

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai, panggil aku si jablay!_

_Abang jarang pulang, nananananananana…_

Buset dah, terdengar ringtone 'jablay' dari ponsel Ino dengan volume maksimum. Sai dan Ino sama sama kaget. Mata sai yang biasanya sipit sekarang melotot dan hampir keluar. "I,Ino, itu hape kamu, kan?"

"I,iya!" Ino buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari tas. "SMS nih…"

"Dari?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ino tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Engg, dari… dari… dari Dei-kun… Kayaknya, kamu aja deh yang baca sendiri!" lalu Ino menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sai. Nggak tau kenapa, muka Ino memerah.

**Sender : Baka Aniki**

**Inooo! Kamu ada dimanaa, un!! Kamu udah dijemput sama Sai, un? Kalo gitu, bilangin ke Sai, un! Jangan lupa ngajak makan, un! Nanti maag kamu kambuh lagi, un! Ya ya ya? Oh iya, kata ayah, pulangnya jangan lebih dari jam sepuluh! Ntar ga cuma gua aja yang dicincang, un! Si Sai juga digiling! Okeh! Oiya… Maap cuma esemes. Pulsa gua kaga cukup buat nelpon, un! Abis dipake si Kisame YM-an, euy, un! Dadahh! Mmuach!**

"Hwahahah! Dei-senpai, Dei-senpai… Dia overprotektif banget sama kamu, ya? Dia itu…"

"Sister complex." Kata mereka berbarengan. Diem bentar, lalu tawa riang memecah suasana.

"Yasud. Kita makan, ya? Kamu suka sate kan?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Aku suka banget sate. Apa lagi sate kelinci!" katanya sambil sumringah.

Merekapun turun dari mobil dan pergi ke warung terdekat yang plangnya bertuliskan **Redcloud café. Sedia : Nasi, Sate Kambing, Sate ayam, Sate Kelinci, Pecel Lele, Pecel Hiu, Jagung Bakar, Nasi Merah, Ubi bakar, Bandrek. **(Author udah ngiler).

"Kumplit banget, ya?" mereka memasuki warung yang sederhana tetapi bersih dan nyaman. Serasa makan di kampung halaman deh…

Suasananya nyaman, meski penerangan diset remang-remang, biar lebih romantis gitu… Dan pengunjunnya juga ngga terlalu ramai.

Lalu Ino dan Sai duduk di meja yang menghadap jendela. "Malam ini terang bulan, ya?" kata Ino riang.

"Iya, bintangnya juga banyak…"

"Malem neng, jang… Mau pesen apa?" kata mas-mas penjual dengan logat sundanya ramah.

Ino agak kaget melihat yang berjualan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tobi.

"To, Tobi-chan??" wajarlah, Ino kenal dengan Tobi… Dia suka main ke rumahnya dengan geng Akatsuki lainnya. Apalagi Sai, Tobi juga termasuk senpainya di sekolah asrama.

"Halo, Tobi-senpai…" kata Sai sopan. "Ino, aku belum bilang, ya? Warung ini kan punyanya Tobi-senpai, Hidan-senpai, dan Kakuzu-senpai, dan Konan-senpai."

Ino ber-ooh ria. "Yasud. Aku lagi kepengen sate ayam. Tobi-chan! Aku mau sate ayaam sepuluh tusuk, eh, lima belas tusuk aja deeh! Nasinya satu, sama bandreknya juga yaa!"

"Okey!" kata Tobi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hidaan! Tangkepin ayam satu ekor buat disatee!!"

"Kalo gitu, aku pesen nasi merah sama pecel lele, ada?" kata Sai.

"Ada, ada! Meskipun udah malem, meskipun tinggal sedikit lagi, masih tetep ada buat Sai-chan! Hahaha!" sekarang Tobi manggil Kakuzu. "Kakuzuu! Tangkepin ikan lele di kolam tetanggaa!"

_Buest dah si Tobi nereakin pesenan langsung dari meja pelanggan. Ck ck ck… _Batin Ino.

"Anything else?" kata Tobi dengan riang.

"No. Tengkyu…"

Tobi pun ngelewer meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Halo Ino-chan, Sai… ini bandreknya…" kata Konan selaku pelayan (kejamnya diriku. Maafkan aku, Konan!)

"Makasih, Konan-san…" kata Ino dan Sai berbarengan.

"Kencan, ya?" muka Ino dan Sai memerah.

"Eng, engga kok!" kata Ino dan Sai berbarengan (lagi).

"Hohoho… Kompak bener, kalian…" kata Konan sambil naik-turunkan alisnya dengan ganjen.

"Ino-chan baru pertama ke sini, ya? Sering-sering doong datengnya…!'

"Hehehe, iya nih, Konan-san… Memang aniki pernah bilang kalo geng akatsuki punya usaha keci-kecilan. Ternyata café toh…"

"Iya… Meski baru berdiri, alhamdulillah banyak pelanggan! Ah, sudah ya, aku sibuk!"

--

Suasana di Redcloud café malah tambah ramai padahal sudah malam. Maklumlah, malam minggu. Banyak pasangan bahagia yang makan dan nongkrong di sini. Contohnya, NaruHina yang lagi makan, NejiTen hanya nongkrong, diem-dieman sambil minum bandrek, SasuSaku yang mesra, dan AsumaKurenai juga yang ngga mau kalah mesra sama NejiTen.hm, Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga ada... Ada juga pasangan gay (wtf!! Engga ding.) yaitu IzumoKotetsu yang meratapi nasib mereka yang masih berstatus jojoba.

Nah, mari kita intip NaruHina…

"Kenyaang!" teriak seseorang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya! Maluu!"

"Sud—eeeuuurgh!" Naruto sendawa dengan-seenakudel.

"Iiih, Naruto-kun, jijay bawang bombay!!"

"Hehehe… Sori, Hinata-chan… Pecel hiunya enak sih…" terus naruto sendawa lagi dan sukses membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat…

Sekarang mari kita lihat suasana NejiTen.

"Neji…"

"Tenten…"

"Neji… Aku sayang kamu…"

"Oh, Tenten, aku tidak sayang padamu…"

"Kenapa Neji!!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu…"

"Oh Neji…" kata Tenten yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Tenten…" dengan lebaynya Neji mengambil setangkai bunga dari kantongnya dan menggigitnya. Lalu ia berlutut di hadapan tenten.

"Tenten…"

Tenten yang ke-GR-an udah angguk-angguk dengan semangat. "Bersedia! Aku bersedia!"

"Hoi! Shiapha bilang ghuwa mhau nglamhar elho!!" kata Neji yang masih menggigit setangkai bunga.

Tentn langsung sweatdropped dan jongkok di pojok sambil memutar jari telunjuknya di lantai. _Hiks… Gua salting banget, hiks… hiks…_

"Hoih, Thenthen!" Neji pun melepas bunganya. "Jangan ngambek atuh… Iya deh! Aku ngelamar kamu…" Neji menghela nafasnya. "will you marry me?" Neji menyodorkan bunga itu pada Tenten. Tetapi tenten malah nolak dan nangis-nangis.

"Te, Tenten darling?? Kenapa kamu nangiis?? Aku kan udah ngelamar kamuu!!" kata Neji sambil riweuh sendiri untuk menenangkan Tenten.

"Aku ngga suka cara kamu ngelamar aku!!"

"Lhoo? Kan romantiis! Gigit bunga, berlutut, gua kan udah cape-cape dandan pake tuksedoo! Kok malah ditolakk??"

"Iyalah! Orang kamu ngga bawa cincin! Malah bawa bunga!"

"Cincinnya entar deh, nyusul… Aku lagi bokek niih… Ya? Pliisss…" Neji ber-puppy eyes-ria.

"Ogah!" Tenten menyilangkan tangannya di atas.

"Kan udah dikasih bunga…"

"Hhh…" Tenten menarik nafasnya, buang lagi, "EMANG ADA ORANG YANG MAU DILAMAR PAKE BUNGA BANGKE!!"

Hehehe… Udah ah… Sekarang kita intip SasuSaku yang mesra.

Mereka berdua tatap-tatapan, pegang-pegangan tangan, cup-cupan, gitu-gituan, eh engga ding!

Yang bener sih, mereka lagi bertengkar…

"sasuke! Kenapa, sih, kamu ngga pernah bilang sama aku! Kalaupun bilang, pasti ngga tulus!"

"Hn…" kata Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas sambil mengocek-ngocek bandreknya.

"Sascakes… Kenapa sih?? Apa ada yang kurang dari aku??"

"Hn.." lagi-lagi singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Sas, kenapa sih kamu ngga pernah ngajak aku kencan? Ini juga aku yang ngajak..."

"Hn.."

"Sa-Su-Kee! Kamu ngga ada romantis-romantisnya ih!"

"Hn.."

"Hn, hn! Heh Sasuke! Kamu ngga bisa ngomong kata-kata lain selain 'hn' ya??"

"Sas-key! Ayo dong, ngomong sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu…"

"Grr…" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya. "SHANNAROOOO!!"

Dengan adanya insiden itu, Kakuzu selaku seksi keuangan langsung menagih tagihan senilai Rp .000 kepada Sakura (dan Sasuke) atas jebolnya lantai.

Terus, Kurenai dan Asuma : Adem ayem aja...

Tsunade dan jiraiya : Situasi dan kondisinya aman...

Izumo dan Kotetsu? Hmm, jangan diintip deh... Lagi serius berebutan Anko, sih... Kalo nguping ntar saianya dibacot ma mereka. Hahaha!

--

"Wah, enak sekali makanan di situ. Jadi pengen sering-sering makan disitu..." kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya Sai.

"Boleh, boleh... Nanti kuantar lagi, ya?"

_Eeh? Enak aja si Sai ngomong gitu! Aku kan ngga minta dia nganter aku lagii! Tapi.. Boleh juga, sih. Heheh.._

"Makasih." Ino tersenyum, sai juga membalasnya.

"Emm, makasih ya, udah mendengarkan curhatan aku..."

"Iya, sama-sama..."

"Ino!" seseorang berambut nanas memanggilnya. Ya, Shikamaru.

_Cape deeh. Kenapa mesti ketemu dia di sini?_

"Hai Shikamaru!" Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dilihatnya Shikamaru dengan tatapan 'I'll kill you right now!'.

"Halo Temari-san..." Ino maksa senyum lagi. Ya, sekarang temari sedang bergelayutan pada Shikamaru. _Wah, ternyata Shikamaru sukses..._

"Habis dari mana, nih?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik Sai.

"Makan. Di Redcloud. Ah, kenalin. Shikamaru, ini Sai. Sai, ini Shikamaru." Shikamaru dan Sai pun berjabat tangan, tetapi Shikamaru 'jiga teu niat'. "Shikamaru." "Sai"

"Ooh, Ino. Jadi dia pacarmu yang tadi kau ceritakan?"

_Buset. Gua mesti ngomong apa?? Sai kan bukan pacarku!!_

"Eeuh, dia..." dengan kesigapan seorang Sai, ia merangkul Ino. "Iya, gue cowoknya Ino."

"Sa, Sai?"

**TBC...**

**--**

**Akhirnya, bisa deiedit juga... Kemarin pas aku add chapter, chap yang ini masih berantakan. Belum sepet kuedit, abis ngetiknya di warnet sih.. Hiks..**

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sai dan Ino selanjutnya?  
Apakah mereka akan jadian?  
Atau masih ada orang lain di hati Sai?**

**Hwahahahh.. Aio RIPIU!**

**RIPIU yya!! RIPIU!!**


End file.
